Little House on the Prairie: After Walnut Grove
by Princess.Brittney
Summary: After Walnut Grove, where did everyone go? How are they doing? What are they doing? This is my version of what happened. :)
1. Overview

_**Little House on the Prairie: After Walnut Grove**_

Theme Song: Autumn Rain

Characters:

The Wilder Family- Laura Elizabeth Ingalls Wilder (24), Rose (5), Almanzo James Wilder (33), Jenny Wilder (14).

The Wilders travel to Minneapolis where the Carstairs live. They receive a letter from Mary and Adam who just had twins, Elizabeth and Emily (1), telling them that they are happy and successful in New York. Laura is expecting a child, she finds out soon after moving there. Jenny meets a boy named Samuel Davis (16) and the two falls in love. But Samuel likes to gamble in the city and skips school. When Almanzo finds out, he tells Jenny to stay away. Join the Wilders in Little House on the Prairie: After Walnut Grove!

The Carstairs- Eliza Jane Wilder Carstairs (40), Mort Carstairs (38), Lilly Sarah May Carstairs (1).

The Carstairs live in a lovely little home in Minneapolis. Mort is a college professor and Eliza Jane stays home with little Lilly Sarah. They are happy to hear that the Wilders are coming. Eliza Jane is happy to see her brother's daughter Jenny. (Her brother is her brother in law but they were so close she called him brother. He was her sister Alice's husband. They both died.) Join the Carstairs in Little House on the Prairie: After Walnut Grove!

**The Ingalls**- Charles (55), Caroline (52), Albert (21), James (18), Carrie (15), Cassandra (14), Grace (9).

Burr Oak is where the Ingalls live. They live in a five bedroom home that has two bathrooms. Ma and Pa have one room. Albert has his own and so do James and Grace. Cassandra and Carrie share. It's a lovely blue house with gingerbread trim. The children go to school in the high school, except for Grace who still goes to the elementary and Albert who's at the university with Michelle Williams, the girl he was courting, and would graduate in a few months along with her. James will graduate soon. Ma works as a head cook in a fancy restaurant and Pa worked in a large clothing store. Join the Ingalls in Little House on the Prairie: After Walnut Grove!

The Olesons- Harriet (50), Nels (50), Willie (20), Rachel Brown Oleson (19), Nancy (13).

Harriet and Nels decided to move to Chicago with their children. Willie is already married to Rachel and they go with Willie's parents to Chicago. Rachel and Willie are expecting a baby and still have to tell Nels and Harriet. Nancy would still try to be fashionable and the city girls don't really like her. Join the Olesons in Little House on the Prairie: After Walnut Grove!

The Daltons- Nellie Oleson Dalton (25), Percival (30), Jennifer (5), Ben (5), Edna (2), Isaac (2).

Percival's mother Edna died before their twins Edna and Isaac were born. Now they run the store in New York. Nellie, Jennifer, and Edna go to church on Sundays. And Percival, Isaac, and Ben go to the synagogue. Life is nice for the Daltons and they go to the Kendall's often. Percival and Nellie are glad and thankful for their two sets of twins! Join the Daltons in Little House on the Prairie: After Walnut Grove!

The Kendall's- Mary Ingalls Kendall (27), Adam (32), Emily (1), Elizabeth (1).

Mary and Adam finally had two children after a miscarriage and an unexpected fire which killed Adam Jr. They family lives in a mansion and Adam is a rich Lawyer. His wife Mary tutors blind students. Adam is not blind but Mary still is. They are close friends with the Daltons. Mary wants her daughters to become successful and happy even though she's blind. Join the Kendall's in Little House on the Prairie: After Walnut Grove!


	2. The Wilder's New Home

Chapter One

"It is not the length of life, but the depth of life." – Ralph Waldo Emerson

"I can't believe Eliza Jane is married!" said Laura Wilder as they rode in a train to Minneapolis. "I know! And Sis has a baby too!" agreed Laura's husband Almanzo. "I hope Aunt Eliza Jane likes me." Said Jenny. "What's not to like? You are very beautiful and smart!" complimented Laura. Jenny was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. Today it was pulled back into a ponytail and had a large white bow. She also had on a hat that was expensive that Laura got for her a while ago. Her dress was a blush pink and had little white flowers on it, there was a large white sash and gold buttons. They had bought it at Oleson's Mercantile before Walnut Grove was destroyed. Laura was wearing a beige dress that had little pink roses all over it, the collar came up to about her mid neck and there was a pink lace sash. Her hat was a straw sunbonnet. Rose looked cute in her light blue plaid dress and straw hat, her hair was in a ponytail too, like Jenny. Almanzo had a new dark green shirt and tan pants. "Next stop Minneapolis!'' the conductor called out. "Aunt Laura! We're almost there!" squealed Jenny looking out the window. In no time the train pulled into the station.

The Wilders got off the train and found their luggage. "Almanzo, here carry these two larger suitcases. Jenny, you can carry these carpet bags, and I'll take these." Ordered Laura. They caught a carriage and the driver took their bags to put back. "Driver can you take us here?" asked Almanzo handing the driver a piece of paper with an address on it. "Yes sir." Said the driver. Soon they were at their new home; it was next to Eliza Jane and Mort's home. They took their luggage into their new home and then knocked on Eliza Jane and Mort's house. "Oh Laura, Almanzo!" cried Eliza Jane. "Hello everyone!" smiled Mort carrying Lilly Sarah. "You must be Jenny!" said Eliza Jane hugging Jenny. "Hi Aunt Eliza Jane, Uncle Mort." Smiled Jenny. "It's nice to see my nieces!" said Mort hugging Jenny and Rose. "Aww… this must be little Lilly Sarah!" said Almanzo. "She's so pretty Sis!" "You all must be starving! Why don't we have some lunch?" said Eliza Jane.

After lunch Jenny wanted to look around town a bit. "Aunt Laura, can't I look around town?" asked Jenny. "You may." Answered Laura. Jenny put on her hat and walked out the door. She strolled down the brick sidewalk. Jenny saw a dress store and walked in. The dresses were lovely. There was a dark red dress with lovely pearl buttons. And a pink one with lace. Nancy probably would've thrown a fit if she saw what Jenny lived near. There was also a hat store and one store with all diamonds. She walked past a saloon and a boy not much older than her walked backwards out of the saloon. "But you can't kick me out!" he said as he ran into her. "Watch out!" she yelled. Jenny fell onto her backside. "Sorry miss." He took her hand and helped her up. "How old are you? I mean you certainly shouldn't be in that saloon!" Asked Jenny. "Name is Samuel Davis, and I'm 16. How about you miss?" said Samuel. "I'm Jenny Wilder and I'm 14." Smiled Jenny. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know Eliza Jane Wilder Carstairs? She used teach me before she got married." Asked Samuel. "Why yes, she's my aunt! I live here with my other aunt and uncle and my cousin." Answered Jenny. "Oh well that's nice. Are you going to Minneapolis West High?" said Samuel. "Yes, I believe I'll go there, I'll be in 10th grade due to my level of smartness." Said Jenny. "Oh I'm in 10th too, I skip too much and they won't let me in 9th." Stated Samuel. Jenny was starting to like Samuel; he seemed to like her too. "Well I have to go now, I'm still getting used to the city." Said Jenny. "Well how about I show you around town a bit, you know the notable places you'll need to know." Suggested Samuel. "I'd like that." Smiled Jenny. They got on Samuel's horse. "Jenny, this is the school you'll go to." Jenny saw a large brick building with ivy growing on it. "It is lovely." He also showed her Postmen's Grocer, Barb's Clothing, John's Hardware's, The Blacksmith, the hotel, and two restaurants. "I think I should take you home its 4:42." Samuel said pointing at the clock on the bank. "Oh I should get going. Thank you." Replied Jenny. Samuel took her home.

Jenny waved to Samuel as she dismounted the horse and walked into her new home. It was furnished by Mort and Eliza Jane; there was even a swing and chicken coop out back. She still wanted to see her new room. But before she could approach the stairs to go up to her new room, Laura stopped her. "Jenny Wilder! Where have you been?" "I-I was looking around the city when Samuel Davis, a nice boy showed me some places I would need to know." Said Jenny. "Oh well then, please go to your room until supper." Jenny found her way to her room at the end of the hall and opened the door. The room was beautiful. It had black velvet curtains, pink quilt, deep wood bed, desk, dresser, vanity, a lamp on the desk, and pink rose wallpaper. The walls had different paintings, 2, they were both of roses.

After supper Laura was sewing in the parlor. Almanzo was reading the paper. Rose was playing with her doll. Jenny decided to go up to her room. Just as she opened the door she heard something banging on her window. She opened the curtain and saw pebbles flying to her window. Jenny opened the window and a rock hit her in the eye. "Ouch." "Jenny it's me Samuel." "Oh hi!" smiled Jenny. "I just wanted to ask if I could walk you to uh school tomorrow. "Said Samuel. "That sounds nice!" smiled Jenny. "Well see you then. Bye Jenny." Said Samuel as he rode away. "Jenny, who are you talking to?" said Laura as she knocked on the door. "No one Aunt Laura." Answered Jenny. _Just Samuel._ She thought.

Jenny woke up the next morning feeling happy. Today Samuel was walking her to school today. Jenny opened her dresser and picked out a sea green dress with little lilac colored flowers. There were little seashell buttons down the back. It was one of her favorite dresses and it was lovely. She pulled her hair into a half up half down do. She looked in the mirror and smiled. _I look wonderful_. Jenny thought. Then she heard a voice downstairs. "Hi Mr. Wilder. I am walking Jenny today, my name is Samuel Davis." Jenny squealed she left the rest of her toast on the vanity and rushed down the stairs. "Hi Samuel." Jenny smiled. "Here Jenny." Laura handed Jenny a lunch pail and her books. "Thank you Aunt Laura." The two, Samuel and Jenny, walked to school. "I-I want to thank you for walking me here, to school." Said Jenny as they approached the school. "None needed." He smiled back. "Hey Samuel!" Called a boy. "I'll walk you home Jenny." Said Samuel as he ran towards his friend. "Alright!" smiled Jenny. "Really, Samuel Davis is calling on you?" asked a girl. "I believe so. He's pretty much my first bow, unless you count Jeb Carter back in Walnut Grove." Replied Jenny. "He really isn't proper, he gambles, and he won't even tell anyone the reason. He's last girlfriend when she found out she dumped him flat out." The girl stated. "Really who was that?" asked Jenny. "Me. Sorry for being so rude. I'm Amelia Postmen, Daddy runs the Postmen's Grocer." Said Amelia. "Your daddy didn't like Samuel?" asked Jenny. "No he didn't care, as long as I was happy, but I got smart and dumped Samuel. Later, found out Samuel didn't really like me; he wanted a discount in the store. But I think you two are a perfect couple." Said Amelia. "Thank you." Smiled jenny. Jenny decided she liked Amelia right away. _Amelia must be rich, but not enough to go to the private school. _Jenny thought. Jenny knew that because Amelia dress was a light pink with a large silk sash, simple, but store boughten and lovely. Amelia had crisp blue eyes and light hair that was braided to her waist. "Let's be friends." Said Amelia taking Jenny's hand and shaking it. "Hi Amelia." Said two girls rushing over. "Hi I'm Bess." Said Bess turning to Jenny. Bess was pretty too. She had red hair that reached her mid back it was held back by two hair pins. Her blouse was a blue calico on cream and had a lace collar. Her skirt was cream. "And I'm Eloise." Eloise had blue green eyes and light brown hair. Her dress was a plain blue with a white sash and pearl buttons. "Hi, I'm Jenny!" said Jenny. Then the four walked into school once the bell was rung. Jenny was very happy in Minneapolis.


	3. The Ingalls in Burr Oak

_**Chapter 2**_

"You have to believe in yourself." –Sun Tzu

"Oh Charles! This parlor finally looks proper." Said Caroline feeling the soft velvet couch. The parlor had two velvet couches with a matching chair, a lamp, a coffee table, a grandfather clock, and a vase with roses. "Now why don't we call Mr. and Mrs. Boast to come and see it?" Said Charles picking up the phone. "Sounds grand." Replied Caroline. The Ingalls were rich in Burr Oak. The Boasts were the Ingalls's best friends. There was who owned the store Charles worked Mrs. Boast worked with Caroline at the resturant. They had one daughter Albert's age and two others that were 10 and 18. "Hello , yes this is Charles. Well I wondered if you would want to come over to our residance for dinner tonight, yes the whole family, sounds fine goodbye." "What did she say Charles?" asked Caroline dusting the bookshelf that was also in the parlor. "5:30 sounds grand." Smiled Charles. "Oh Charles did you ever think we'd be here today? I mean it seems like just yesterdaly we were in Walnut Grove. And now here we are,Laura married and grown up. Mary is happy now with two daughters. Next it'll be Albert or James." Caroline sighed. "Caroline I never knew but wish I did that way id know how happy I am right now." Smiled Charles ashe kissed Caroline on the cheek. "Oh I almost forgot! A letter from Albert!" exlaimed Caroline. "Oh how wonderful! Read it!" answered Charles.

Dear Family,

The University is going well for Michelle and I. I still can't get over the fact that we will be graduating and soon we will come home! Michelle and I have been courting for just over 4 years that is also very hard to believe. I have asked her to be my wife and she accepted. We plan to have the wedding in 2 months that's just 1 month after graduating. We want to have a little time to plan the wedding. Etta Plum sends letters to Michelle. She does the same to her other students. Well she's married to Lance Reed. I remember Lance was 2 years older than Laura. He was the best baseball player in the school but Laura could still beat him. And you'd never guess that Etta has a daughter, Emily. Sorry this letter is short but I have to get back to class.

Love you all, Albert

Just then then children walked in. Carrie was 15 and had long brown hair that was in a ponytail and tied with a navy blue bow. Her dress was navy and had u shaped collar coated with lace, and around her waist was a large satin sash. Cassandra was 14 and had brown hair too but it was ligher and almost blonde and it was in one long braid with a red velvet bow. Her dress was arich red with velvet buttons. Grace was the youngest at 9. Her hair was blonde and shoulder length, too short for braids. And her dress was a golden calico from the store Charles worked at. James was 18 had his gray suit uniform on he didn't go to the university even though he was old enough but he did go to something new in the city called high school it was like a smaller university. "Hi Ma." Said all the kids. James rushed into the kitchen. Carrie pulled out Little Women and sat lady like on the couch. Cassandra rushed to her and Carrie's room. And Grace when up to her room. "Well darling's got to get back to the store. "He said kissing Caroline's cheek.

"An essay." Said Cassandra looking down at her paper. Cassandra hated homework and essays. She hated cleaning and cooking. And she was jealous of Carrie. Carrie was smart and all the boys liked her, she was neat and loved cooking. Even Carrie's bed was neat. Their room had a window seat that was filled with Carrie's books; even the shared dresser was neatly organized. There was a beautiful painted box for bows and another for jewelry. Ma and Pa seemed to be prouder of Carrie. "I hate Carrie!" said Cassandra chucking her homework at Carrie's picture. Then she realized that that was the worst thing to say. And she sobbed into her pillow.

"Carrie dear, help me with dinner." Said Caroline. "Yes Ma." Replied Carrie happily. Caroline rushed up the stairs and knocked on Cassandra and Carrie's door. "Cassandra help me with dinner, the Boasts are coming." Said Caroline to Cassandra. "Why? You know I _hate _cooking!" yelled Cassandra. "Cassandra, you will help and you will be polite." Said Caroline sternly. Cassandra threw open the door and walked down the stairs angrily. "Cassandra," started Caroline stopping Cassandra. "Did something happen at school today to put you in this… mood?" "It's just that Carrie is perfect in every way. She gets A's and gold stars, she's smart and even Russell Hitch likes her." Sobbed Cassandra. Russell Hitch was the boy Cassandra liked. "Oh Cassandra Ingalls, don't cry." Said Caroline hugging her tight. The two walked to the kitchen.

"Alright Carrie please get me some flour." Said Caroline. They were making pie, roast beef, potatoes, green beans, ice cream, and berries. It smelled delicious. Carrie got the flour like Caroline said to. In no time everything was almost ready. Then Caroline opened the cupboard and pulled out her special homemade bread. "Oh My! Your homemade bread, you haven't made it since Plum Creek!" cried Carrie. Caroline had bought bread since they came to Burr Oak and she hadn't made any. Caroline nodded and smiled. When the food was ready, Caroline set it all out on the table. "Girls, go put on a fresh dress, the Boasts will be here soon." Said Caroline. "Yes Ma!" said Carrie and Cassandra as they ran up the stairs. Carrie opened the door to the room. "What dress are you going to wear?" Carrie asked Cassandra. "I don't know. Maybe my pink one!" smiled Cassandra as she opened the drawer of the dresser. Cassandra realized that Carrie was a very nice sister and that she shouldn't hate Carrie. Cassandra slipped into her pink dress. It was very pretty, it had a high collar with lace and a sash with lace; there were little pearl like bead buttons all down the back. Then Cassandra coiled her braid around her head. Carrie chose a royal blue dress; it had matching velvet buttons and sash. Her hair was in a net and it had a head piece that was glass beaded. "Oh Carrie, I think you look lovely!" exclaimed Cassandra. "You too Cassandra! "Laughed Carrie.

"Thank you Caroline for supper." Said Mrs. Boast sitting on the couch next to Mr. Boast. "Oh you're welcome." Said Caroline sitting in the other couch. "Come on, let's go to my room!" smiled Cassandra. All the children, James, Carrie, Cassandra, Grace, and the Boast children, Bianca (19), Bella Rose (16), and Brenda (10), followed Cassandra. Bianca liked James very much but he didn't really talk to her much because he was busy with school and all. Bianca could have had many suitors from Adam West who was the son of a rich lawyer, to George Yeaston who was studying with the newspaper. They were both well off and very nice people. Bianca was beautiful and different from her sisters. Bella Rose had hazel eyes and light hair. Brenda had light blue eyes and blonde/light hair. But Bianca had greenish blue eyes and dark brown hair. The children got out a jigsaw puzzle and worked on it for a while and talked about Caroline's lovely dinner and other things like that.


End file.
